Papa's Freezeria To Go!
Papa's Freezeria To Go! is an edition of Papa's Freezeria made for iPhones, iPads, iPods, and Android phones. It was announced on January 15, 2014 and was released February 27, 2014. New Ingredients *Gummy Worms (Topping) *S'mores (Mixable) *Cotton Candy Syrup (Syrup) *Pink Lemonade Syrup (Syrup) *Dipped Pretzel (Topping) *Sugarplum Topping *Pistachio Syrup *Strawberry Fluff (Whipped Cream) *Lollipop Bits (Topping) *White Chocolate Truffles (Topping) *Lemon Chiffon (Whipped Cream) *Caramel Apple (Mixable) *Creamsicle Topping (Topping) *Huckleberry Syrup (Syrup) *Strawberry Wafers (Topping) *Maui Meringue (Whipped Cream) *Espresso Syrup (Syrup) *Key Lime Topping (Topping) *Cotton Candy Creameo (Topping) *Chai Tea Syrup(Syrup) *Peppermint (Mixable) *Mango Topping (Topping) *Tutti Frutti Syrup (Syrup) *Blondie (Topping) Customers #Penny/Alberto #Mandi Solary #Tony Solary #Matt Neff #Wally #Lisa #Maggie #Franco #Clair #Marty #Prudence #Akari #Clover #Foodini #Allan #Hope #Kingsley #Roy #Doan Buu #Edna #Scooter #Greg #Cooper #Ivy #Hugo #Utah #Mindy #Pinch Hitwell #James #Taylor #Radlynn #Scarlett #Tohru #Carlo Romano #Ninjoy #Deano #Olivia #Georgito #Chuck #Little Edoardo #Vicky #Sue #Wendy #Willow #Rico #Peggy #Sasha #Johnny #Gino Romano #Rita #Cletus #Connor #Professor Fitz #Mayor Mallow #Nevada #Nick #Timm #Kayla #Hank #Sarge Fan #Mitch #Boomer #Trishna #Yippy #Crystal #Mary #Sienna #Big Pauly #Zoe #Bertha #Bruna Romano #Kenji #Olga #Shannon #Xolo #Skyler #Cecilia #Papa Louie #Jojo #Kahuna #Captain Cori #Gremmie #Quinn #Robby #Xandra Ingredients Mixables *Strawberries (Start) *Blueberries (Start) *S'mores (Unlocked With Clover) *Nutty Butter Cups (Start) *Creameos Start) *Blackberries (Unlocked with Roy) *Cookie Dough (Unlocked with Hugo) *Marshmallow (Unlocked with Edna) *Cherry Cordials (Unlocked with Scarlett) *Pineapple (Unlocked with Chuck) *Birthday Cake (Unlocked with Hope) *Peach *Fudge Brownie (Unlocked with Ninjoy) *Kiwi (Unlocked with Professor Fitz) *Caramel Apple (Unlocked with Sasha) *Cinnamon Rolls (Unlocked with James) *Peppermint *Yum 'n' Ms Syrups *Strawberry Syrup (At start) *Vanilla Syrup (At start) *Banana Syrup (At start) *Chocolate Syrup (At start) *Purple Burple Syrup (Unlocked with Foodini) *Mint Syrup (Unlocked with Doan) *Pink Lemonade Syrup (Unlocked with Utah) *Pistachio Syrup (Unlocked with Georgito) *Neapolitan Syrup (Unlocked with Rico) *Tutti Frutti Syrup *Espresso Syrup (Unlocked with Timm) *Huckleberry Syrup (Unlocked with Cletus) *Blue Moon Syrup (Unlocked with Mayor Mallow) *Powsicle Syrup (Unlocked with Boomer) *Pumpkin Pie Syrup (Unlocked with Hank) *Red Velvet Syrup (Unlocked with Radlynn) *Cotton Candy Syrup (Unlocked with Greg) *Chai Tea Syrup (Unlocked with Crystal) Whipped Creams *Whipped Cream (At start) *Chocolate Mousse (At start) *Strawberry Fluff (Unlocked with Little Edoardo) *Lemon Chiffon (Unlocked with Peggy) *Maui Meringue (Unlocked with Nick) Spreadables *Sprinkles (At start) *Chocolate Chips (At start) *Wildberry Derps (Unlocked with Scooter) *Crushed Peanuts (At start) *Mint Shavings (Unlocked with Olivia) *Pomegranates (Unlocked with Kayla) *Lollipop Bits (Unlocked with Sue) *Coconut Shavings (Unlocked with Johnny) *Tropical Charms (Unlocked with Connor) Topping Syrups *Chocolate Topping (At start) *Butterscotch Topping (Unlocked with Cooper) *Strawberry Topping (At start) *Blueberry Topping (Unlocked with Wendy) *Sugarplum Topping (Unlocked with Deano) *Dreamsicle Topping (Unlocked with Rita) *Key Lime Topping (Unlocked with Mitch) *Mango Topping (Unlocked with Bertha) Placable Toppings * Cherries (At start) * Gummy Onions (Unlocked with Sarge Fan) * Hazelnut Swizzle (Unlocked with Carlo Romano) * Waffle Cone Wedges (Unlocked with Ivy) * Bananas (At start) * Creameo (At start) * Gummy Worms (Unlocked with Mindy) * Dipped Pretzel (Unlocked with Taylor) * Cookie (At start) * Cloudberry (Unlocked with Vicky) * Cotton Candy Creameo * White Chocolate Truffles (Unlocked with Willow) * Strawberry Wafers (Unlocked with Nevada) * Blondie Game Features *Hands-on ice cream shop in the Papa Louie universe *All new controls and gameplay designed for smaller screens *Multi-tasking between building, mixing, and topping *85 customers to unlock with unique orders *Unlock new mixables, toppings, and syrups *Shop to buy upgrades using your in-game tips *Challenging Closers and Food Critic *120 in-game achievements to earn Trivia *In the main menu of the game, as seen in the picture, there is only 2 surfboards instead of the original 3, which may be because Flipline Studios removed a part of the game (The first surfboard says Large and the 2nd Neapolitan). *It will cost $0.99 on the app store and Google play. * The new customers from Papa's Pastaria will appear in this game. *The Top Station on Papa's Freezeria To Go! is identical to that of Papa's Burgeria To Go. *In the top station the whipped cream comes first and then the other toppings. There will also be more flavours other than just regular and chocolate. *The weekly pay rises $1.50 instead of $5.00 and the badges are worth much less than in other Gamerias. *Cotton Puffs and Rainbow Sherbet Syrup are not featured in this version of Papa's Freezeria. *Unfortunately, Kahuna will not be wearing his teal shirt in this game. *The Tutti Frutti syrup replaces Rainbow Sherbet Syrup and the Cotton Candy syrup replaces Cotton Puffs. *There is a total of 3 new mixables and 7 new mixing syrups. *When seeing the whipped creams, there are 8 slots but 5 whipped creams. So when you unlock all 5 whipped creams there will be 3 emply slots. *Many characters change their blend speed orders very much. (e.g. Mindy ordered smooth blend in the past and here she orders chunky, Carlo Romano ordered chunky in the past and here he orders smooth). *Mandi and Tony haven't changed their orders. Their orders have stayed the same in all 3 versions of the game. *This version of Papa's Freezeria has 24 more ingredients than the HD version or has 44 more ingredients than the desktop version. Gallery Newtopping_gummyworms.jpg|New topping sneak peek. Papa's_Freezeria_To_Go!_-_preview_build.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Build Station Papa's Freezeria To Go! - preview_mix.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Mix Station Papa's Freezeria To Go! - preview_top_01.jpg|Sneak Peek of Top Station: Whipped Cream Papa's Freezeria To Go! - preview_top_02.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Top Station: Sprinkles and Syrups Papa's Freezeria To Go! - preview_top_03.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Top Station: Toppings togo_skyscraper.jpg|Promotional poster screenshot_togo_02a.jpg|Serving customer appearance screenshot_togo_04a.jpg|Line appearance r n.jpg|Papa's Freezeria To Go! is finished Frezeria_To_Go!_-_Coming_Soon.jpg Papa's Freezeria To Go! - App Icon.png|App Icon photo.PNG|Serving Maggie with a perfect score. Mixables.jpeg|Mixables In Freezeria To Go|link=Papa's Freezeria To Go! Mixing Syrups.jpeg|The Syrups Sienna.jpeg|Perfect on Sienna Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:App Games Category:Gamerias Category:Games Category:Flipline Games Category:Papa's Eateria Category:IPhone games Category:Ipod